


Fire and Ice

by ElioAmari



Series: She's Gonna Save Me [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eating out, Edging, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fire play, Ice Play, Inappropriate Use of Light (Destiny), Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari
Summary: Drifter and Elika find a time for some Stasis/Light play on Europa~
Relationships: The Drifter/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Series: She's Gonna Save Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125245
Kudos: 25





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> *This takes place after the Beyond Light campaign but contains no spoilers, save for some Stasis stuff.

Elika grabbed ahold of Drifter's hand and led him into the dome shaped structure they had been sitting in front of while on Europa. The Exo Stranger was gone and Eris Morn seemed to have fallen asleep by the fire just outside. After they entered the structure the glass doors slid closed behind them. The room was completely dark save for the soft, blue glow of a neon light above the bunk in the back of the room. The Hunter led Drifter over to the disheveled bunk and pushed him down on it. She waved her hand and her armor transmatted away revealing sexy, lacy lingerie. 

"You've been wearing that number under your armor all day?" Drifter sharply inhaled, readjusting himself as he laid on his back. "Should've told me, I'd have liked to have spent my time thinkin' about that instead of starin' at nothin' but snow."

Elika held her finger to his lips as she placed her knee between his legs, using her other hand to spread them open. She leaned in and replaced the finger with her lips as she began to kiss him. The act was quick and sloppy with tongues wrapping around each other as breathing grew heavy. His hands raced across her body grabbing at her ass and boobs as he felt her up. After a moment, Drifter pulled back to warn her of the possibility of being caught. "We should keep it down, don't want the others to hear. Also that door is glass so they can see right-" He was cut off by another finger on his lips. 

"You're going to lay there while I fuck you in whatever way I see fit." She hummed, pulling her finger away to reach down and throw the hand cannon he kept in his waistband off to the side. Next she started undoing his robes, slowly pulling them off layer by layer. "And I don't give a fuck if they hear or see us." 

"Damn, Elika. What's gotten into you?" Drifter responded, both frightened and turned on by this attitude of hers. She shot him a coy smirk and continued to undress him. Once his chest was bare she leaned in and looked him in the eye as she slowly ran an icy finger from his jawline down to the waistband of his pants. Her glowing, white eyes grew black as she teased him with Stasis. The ice layer was thin and melted away quickly due to the heat coming off of him so she followed it along his body with her tongue. "Well ain't that somethin'." His breath hitched as the cold of her hands and mouth sent shivers throughout his body. 

When her head reached his waist she began undoing the buttons on his pants with a her teeth. Then she pulled his pants down slowly, peppering the area just below his waistline with cold, icy kisses. She moved along to kiss the inside of his thigh, eliciting all manner of sexy noises from him. While looking up at him she slid down to her knees and grabbed his hips, pulling him in closer to her. Her cold hand reached up and softly grasped the base of his dick, causing him to gasp before letting out a low groan.

The feeling was more erotic than he expected it to be. Elika was a Solar Hunter so he had grown quite used to her using heat to tease him but cold was something he did not see coming. However, given that it felt pretty damn good, he welcomed the feeling now. She began working his length in her hand slowly, taking time to gently kiss the tip every few strokes. He was subconsciously attempting to be quiet and bit his lip to keep from crying out. Noticing this she looked up to him and simply said "sing for me, baby" before taking his entire cock into her mouth, deep throating it in one swift motion. 

" _Oh fuck_." He shouted before a slew of moans escaped his lips. If anyone was awake outside there was no way that they didn't hear him just then. Drifter reached down and slid his fingers into her short, pink hair. He pulled it hard, just how she liked it, which caused the Hunter moan around him. The warmth from the inside of her mouth was subtly balanced out by the chill of her lips, creating a euphoric feeling. He started thrusting upward into her mouth and she suddenly felt his swollen cock twitching. He was close to orgasm and getting needy but she had other plans for him. Just as he was about to climax she pulled off of him and placed her hands on his thighs, creating little icy patches that sent chills up his spine. 

"Not yet." She purred as she leaned forward and began kissing upwards along his stomach and chest, using her hands to pin his to his sides. She stopped on the way up, paying special attention to his nipples as she sucked on them with icy lips. He arched his back and groaned at the sensation. Elika moved up and began kissing and sucking on his neck and jaw, leaving little bruises along the area as she went. 

After repositioning herself so that she wasn't touching his dick, she wanted to make sure he couldn't touch it either. She sat up and pulled his hands above his head quickly before freezing them together on the wall behind him. He groaned, almost frustrated, as he bucked his hips. "What gives?" He hissed at her as she leaned back in.

"Aww, you're so sexy when you're all hot and bothered." She whispered, somewhat patronizingly, into his ear before nibbling on his earlobe. The Hunter sat up with a wink, still in her lingerie, and starting grinding on him slowly. He moaned loudly for her again and she bit her lip to keep herself from shouting. This little session was for him and right now her focus needed to remain on the man underneath her. 

She could feel him writhing underneath her, begging her with his body, which gave her a certain power over him. She alone could cause him immense pleasure or cease entirely, leaving him begging for release. She chose the second option, _o_ _bviously,_ and lifted up off of him just as he was about to come. He groaned angrily yet again as she chuckled, rolling off to the side and petting his face softly with her hand. He looked over at her with a glare.

"You want me to beg, is that it?" He spoke breathlessly through huffs and slight groans, still just on the edge of climax. 

Elika shrugged and rested her head on her hand as she laid on her side, using her free hand to trace more icy lines down his chest. "It wouldn't hurt."

He angled towards her as much as he could, given how his hands were bound, and placed his head in the crook of her neck. "Please?" He whispered. She looked down at his twitching cock as it dripped with pre-cum and reached down, barely touching the head which caused him to gasp. He growled at her now, partially due to his state of arousal and partially due to his increasing frustration. 

"As far as begging goes, that was pretty pathetic. I know it's not your style though and I'm ready to give you what you want regardless. But only because it's you." She lifted his chin up so that she could kiss him and used her other hand to pinch his nipple. The icy touch paired with the sudden, sharp pain drove Drifter wild. She slid her icy hand down to his crotch and massaged his balls before moving up to his slick, throbbing cock. His breath hitched as she once again wrapped her icy fingers around him, pumping her fist up and down as he thrust himself into it. She kept a pace that he himself chose while leaving icy kisses across his sweaty face and neck. 

"Go ahead, I wont stop this time." She whispered into his ear, encouraging him not to hold back. As he climaxed he fell somewhat silent except for a few low groans. He kept his eyes closed and just let the feeling flow through him. His entire body tensed up as he came in her hand, breathing heavily and relishing every single second of the immensely pleasurable feeling. She knew that edging him like that was mean, but it made the payoff fifty times better. She gave him a moment to rest while letting the Darkness within her reside, allowing her body to warm back up and her eyes to return to normal. 

Once he had completely finished she got up and grabbed a spare bit of clothing off the ground to wipe off her hand and his stomach. After cleaning him up she moved to break the ice holding his hands in place, however he had something else in mind. 

Before she could reach his hands Void energy burst through the Stasis ice that had pinned him to the wall. She was stunned with surprise so he took the opportunity to quickly flip her on her back and straddle her. She wiggled a little underneath him and he bowed his head down to kiss her. This time they went at each other with a slower, more passionate pace. Deep, heavy kisses were shared between them as she brought her hands up to caress his bare chest. 

He sat up and she scraped her nails down his chest slowly, eliciting a moan from the rogue Light bearer. He then sneered and grabbed her hands, bringing them up above her head before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Two can play at this game, just be thankful I'm a nicer person than you." With that he emitted Void energy and tethered her hands behind her. His Light was older and stronger than anything she had experienced. Drifter doesn't conform to standard uses of Light given his age, so this took Elika by surprise. It was breathtaking and she was instantly turned on by the intensity of it. 

She watched as he moved down and began taking her lingerie off piece by piece. He started with the corset, gently untying it with strong, steady hands before tossing it to the side. He lightly bit and sucked on her nipples as he passed over them on his way down her body. Next he pulled her thong off with his teeth, mirroring what she had done to him earlier. He kissed the inside of her thighs on his way back up, leaving her garter belt and thigh high stockings on. 

Elika let out a little moan as his bearded face got close to her pussy and he looked up to see her looking down at him. "Okay, maybe I'm not that nice." He smirked as he took off his headband and moved up to wrap it around her eyes, effectively blindfolding the Hunter. 

"Fuck." Was all she could manage to say between deep, low breaths as he slid back down. Given that she couldn't see, she rolled her head back and relinquished her body fully to his control. This whole thing started out as a way to please him but in truth they always found ways to get each other off, never letting any rendezvous be a one sided affair. 

Suddenly she gasped as she felt a searing burn along her neck. It started small, just pinpricks of heat, then she could feel her skin sizzling under his touch. He had ignited Solar energy in his hands and was using it to lightly burn her, causing her to writhe in pleasure underneath him. "I knew you'd like that, you freak." He grinned as he continued drawing a trail of burning heat down her body, being sure to kiss and lick every mark after he made it.

Drifter slowly moved back down her body, leaving burn marks on her soft, lavender colored skin as he went. She was never a quiet lover and this instance was no different. She let loose a string of curses and moans, every singe drawing out a new, more erotic sound from the Hunter. Once he was between her legs again she whimpered, almost begging him to kiss her there as well. He of course obliged, wrapping his arms around her thighs to hold her in place while his burning hands rested on her skin. He began with slow, soft kisses that started at her clit and moved downwards towards her dripping wet opening. 

Next he gave her a few powerful licks that crossed her opening and went back up towards her clit, being sure to hold her down tighter as she was now squirming passionately. "You're awful quite, all the sudden. Should I stop?" He jested, knowing damn well she didn't want him to. 

"No!" She practically screamed. "No, p-please. Keep going." He smiled and went back in. This time she made sure he knew how much she loved the feeling. She rocked her hips against his mouth as much as she could while his hands continued flaring up, scalding her skin with every movement. His tongue inside of her paired with the Solar heat sent her over the edge and before long she came. Elika arched her back and pulled on the tether, causing the Void energy to tighten around her hands and pull her back down. Drifter kept at it until she was done and slowly made his way back up her body, dotting her with hot kisses as he went. He undid the tether for her then took the blindfold off, allowing her to move and see freely. 

They laid next to each other, facing one another while on their sides. In a matter of seconds they starting pawing at each other again with powerful kisses and heavy groping. They drew back and looked each other in the eyes as they both thought of the same idea at the same time. She drew forth the Stasis energy within her again and he lit up with Solar flame. Where the ice and fire met was intense, almost like a weak magnet pushing another magnet away but not strongly enough to keep it away. Their hands wandered all over each other's bodies again, exploring every curve and line with their respective energies. 

Drifter seared more of her skin while she froze parts of his more viciously this time. They both winced in a mixture of pleasure and pain that eventually became too strong to resist. He pushed her onto her back again, pulling her legs to the sides of him as he positioned himself. His dick was hard and throbbing by now as is rested next to her wet pussy. 

They didn't waste any more time with foreplay and he slowly inserted himself into her. Her initial gasp turned into a sharp moan as she adjusted to him. Once she felt comfortable she repositioned to sit on his lap while he was still in her. She ran her icy hands up his back and he responded with a loud groan. He brought his head towards her and sucked on her neck as she began riding his dick. His fiery hands gripped tightly onto the outside of her thighs, making her whine blissfully.

They stayed this way for awhile, keeping in pace with each other. Over time though Elika's steady, strong pace became erratic and desperate. He helped her along by thrusting into her as they both drew closer and closer to orgasming again. Their breathing became synchronous and after a few moments of pure elation they both came together. Drifter's head leaned backwards as he let out a loud curse that was barley audible over her intense moaning. After they rode it out together, they sat in that position for a few moments, just looking at each other between sporadic kisses and gentle caresses. Both the Solar and Stasis energies had dissipated and now it was just them, alone together. 

"I love you so fucking much." He whispered as he brought his hand up to rest on her face, a light glow from her skin encircling it. 

She smiled and rested her forehead against his before breathlessly responding with "I love you, too bǎobèi." She reached up and ran her hands through his messy hair, fixing it before reaching down and grabbing his headband. After placing it back on his head she lifted off of him and laid on the bunk, allowing him to lay with her. 

They'd been together like this, and in many other ways, so many times but it just never got tiresome. Even after all that they still seemed to want more of each other.


End file.
